Example embodiments relate to an amplifier, and more particularly, to an amplifier for an output buffer and a signal processing apparatus using the amplifier.
An operational amplifier is an example of an amplifier that is used for an output buffer in a signal processing apparatus. The operational amplifier has two input terminals and one output terminal, amplifies a voltage difference between voltages applied to a first input terminal and a second input terminal, and outputs the amplified voltage difference. As a driving frequency of the signal processing apparatus increases, research for improving a slew rate of an amplifier for an output buffer may be useful.